


Skirts and Frills: the Hey! Say! Ouran edition

by dusk037



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not you, its me (in a dress).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts and Frills: the Hey! Say! Ouran edition

_It couldn't be,_ Takaki thinks, shaking his head at the wide array of dresses right before his eyes. The rest of the host club are picking out and checking each dress. Then he looks down at his own body, as if belatedly realizing that he’s already wearing one―the frills of the dress he's wearing is strangely comfortable, like a second skin, and its cut flattering to his built. He shakes his head one more time, clearing his head of those thoughts, and projects all the manliness he could muster from within himself.

"How did you talk me into wearing a dress?" he grumbles, and the girls swoon―whether at the fact that Takaki looks pretty in a dress or the uncharacteristic grumbling from the Wild Prince, is up for debate.

"Do you really wanna hear the answer?" Chinen asks back, the smile on his lips sweet but his eyes borderline sinister― _dare to defy me and die_ ―that Takaki just swallows back anything he might have been able to come up with (not that he's very articulate in the first place).

Chinen takes Takaki's silence as deference, and his smile turns a little more genuine―less scary 'round the edges―as he runs up to tackle the other man into an embrace and makes himself comfortable.

 

 _"Chinen-kun is scary, ne,"_ one of the girls whisper.

Another one nods solemnly and happens to catch their subject's gaze. Chinen flashes the girl a cheeky grin, and she suddenly clutches her chest. "That may be true."


End file.
